


"Mine"

by liliesnroses



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Possession, Teasing, damian and raven are the cutest thing ever, i did a thing, its my first time give it a shot lol, theres smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesnroses/pseuds/liliesnroses
Summary: Damian gets a little annoyed when Raven says that she feels a close related bond about a new criminal they just captured. Making him feel rather jealous,  I guess he has to remind his little girlfriend who she belongs to.------------------------------------------This summary sucks, its 4am and i just wrote a lil smut with no plot really so ya know. Give it a shot if you want lol.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	"Mine"

**Author's Note:**

> i did a thing a little smut if you will. it might not be the best considering this is my first one ever, but oh well im learning. i still have so many other works to write. so enjoy thank you.

“These criminals keep popping up, they’re practically begging to be caught now.” Damian declared peeling off his domino mask when entering the Tower with Raven after their late night patrol. **  
**

“Lucky! You always get some fun on your night patrols. So who’d you guys capture?” Donna questions interestingly, laying her head on her palms waiting for Raven to answer.

Raven stirred her tea reverting back to the night patrol she just went on with Damian. It was a quite coincidence capture that actually helped solve the case that the team had been working on for the past week. Activating the transmitter to reveal the full information about their little vigilante they captured she began tapping keys to get the proper summary about the man.

“Alex Samson, 19 year old boy who has been a drop out since the age 14, living on his own in San Francisco. Apparently he’s the reason these dead civilians that have been showing up in alleys. Although when we took him, he wasn’t resisting.” Raven paused on her story recalling the words of their new captive. “He was just calmly saying they were bad people who ran along the streets doing horrific deeds as the police did nothing knowing what they were.” 

Sure she had empathic abilities but that didn’t normally mean she could tell what he was saying was true or not. But something about his strong willed words seemed honest, she could feel the sincerity in not just his voice but in his mind.

“Helloooo Earth to Raven, you okay?” Donna hollered waving a hand in front of her to bring her back to reality. 

Raven took notice of Damian's sudden head movement towards her from the corner of her eye. _Oh how he was always so attentive when she was brought to the subject._ Yet paying no attention to it, she lifts her teacup towards her mouth “Yea, this might seem strange but what if he was telling ...the truth.” she mumbles into her cup looking up at the two waiting for their response. 

Damian’s eyes narrow down at and lips pressed into a thin line, “What are you assuming?” 

He has to admit after capturing any criminal he didn’t like to focus on them anymore just continue on new missions. He didn't want to think whether or not this man was right for his wrong doings. 

She knew from his voice that he didn’t want to dwell on the subject but only asked because he was interested in what his girlfriend had to say, “His emotions were not like any other person we’ve detained before. His were different.,” she purses her lips trying to find the proper word, “I could feel it almost like I knew what was going on in his head, it felt almost heroic and truthful. I can feel the genuine emotions he was feeling. But I felt something similar towards him like I know how he feels or what he’s been through. I can't say for sure though.” 

Something stung when Damian heard her words. He didn't want to admit to it but he liked knowing they were correspondent to one another. 

He felt ridiculous even thinking this.

It might sound peculiar but knowing that they can understand each other perfectly with their abnormal background, it made him feel fortunate having someone to know the angst and grief he’s felt in his life. He didn’t like it knowing that Raven can simply say she felt similar emotions to someone when they both had hardships in their life. No one could compare to them. He liked keeping Raven to himself. Knowing that he can understand her better than anyone. Now some new fucking vigilante comes in as she claims she feels a related bond, _it pissed him off._

“Raven, he killed those people, in no way that results in a heroic action.” His voice sharp and stern almost came out as harsh towards her. 

_Was he kidding her right now?_ Did he forget that he was part of the league of shadows, where he would kill people, sometimes even the innocent. His reasoning angered her and she recently has never been one to be objective by his remarks. 

“Your here after you were part of an assassination group. What are you to say that your past life doesn’t measure to his, maybe he was doing it for a reason. You can’t just think that every criminal doesn't have some good in them, Damian.” 

_Goddammit_ unable to get the next word out she storms out of the room putting him in an uncomfortable position in front of his teammate.

“Awkwarddd” Donna lightly sang exiting the kitchen table leaving him ponder on the situation he had just caused with his beloved.

He and Raven have been dating for more than a month now, secretly keeping it hidden from their teammates. They both stated that it was best to keep their relationship concealed avoiding any sort of teasing from their teammates but mainly because of Dick. They were never one to get infuriated with each other considering she made him feel not just some ex-league of shadows vigilante but she made him feel _whole_. He _adored_ her more than anything, if anything the relationship only caused him to become more attentive towards her. Willing to protect her even more, to keep her close within reach. He became more possessive of her. It might’ve sounded like a dreadful desire but she was his.

His shoulders dropped seeing her no longer in sight cutting back a curse, “I’m going to train,” 

Donna’s eyes followed him walking past her, “But it’s like 1 in morn--” she was cut off by the loud slam of the door. She sighed shaking her head, “Just like a married couple,” 

_Why did he have to be unreasonable_? He never questioned her about her abilities which surprised her when he wasn’t letting her explain what she felt. Which not to mention she was right about, considering Kori did some digging. Turns out the young criminal was telling the truth, even though killing is wrong. He killed them because they had a crucial horrific record that ended up getting erased due to having friends in the precinct that made it all go away letting them run free in the world. She wondered if Damian heard about it but soon realized if he did he would’ve been up in her room by now possibly apologizing for questioning her assumptions. 

Raven’s eyebrows knitted together as she stared at her ceiling missing the soft warmth of Damian who would’ve sneakingly come into her room at times to just cease her skin. she craved it. _No!_ She should be angry with him, not missing him, not missing his touch, his lips on hers, their bodies pressed skin to skin on one another. _Damn it_

“May I come in?” raven lifted herself up to the sudden familiar voice coming from the entrance of her door. How long has he been standing there that she didn't even notice him opening her door. 

She sits on edge of her bed nodding towards him not wanting to seem like she was just thinking about him. He could tell she was just thinking of something that she wasn’t supposed to by the way her cheeks looked lightly redden avoiding eye contact with him. God she looked beautiful with her hair slightly messy considering the longer length it has now put on. Her body was hugged by her small lavender shorts followed by a matching camisole that straps were so thin and delicate that they fell onto the side of her arms.

His mind drifted to wanting to rip them off to reveal her perfect round breast and just show her who she belonged to. That’s what he wanted. _To claim her._ He wanted to bend her over. Making her take all of him deep inside her. He wanted to fuck her. Right now. No matter what situation they needed to mend first. 

“Damian?” her delicate voice came out tilting her head as she noticed he was standing there with eyes just glued to her fantasizing on what he could do to make her scream. 

He cleared her throat focusing back on why he came here, “You were right. Kori told me. I wanted to apologize.” 

There we go just what she wanted. 

He walked towards setting his presence next to her on the bed. Their eyes meet, his vibrant emerald eyes meeting her translucent violet ones. Damian glanced away, becoming already bothered by the next thing he was about to say, “I wasn’t happy when he said you felt similar to that guy. In fact I hated it. Knowing that you feel a bond towards someone other than me.” tightening his fist meeting his glaze with hers, “I like knowing we understand each other better than anyone. That we share a bond that it kept only to ourselves. 

To hear Damian so admittingly confess what he was feeling she understood what he meant. Understanding that he didn’t get angry because she didn’t agree with him but because he felt rather lonesome when she said those words that were only meant for them. Damian reached out to place his hand on her thigh, placing the other cupping her cheek. He pressed small kisses on her jaw trailing down her neck, bringing her closer with each one. 

His face burying into her neck stopping to suck at her sweet spot on her neck below her ear, “You need to remember, _your mine Raven_ ” 

She tilted her head letting out a breathless sigh at the sound of his hot hoarse voice on her skin that would drive her mad. His hand gliding under her loose lavender shorts rubbing up and down her thigh careful to not bring it close to her wet clit yet. The anticipation was aching her so much she just wanted his lips on her, more than that even. She wanted him to be inside her, being rough with her like always. _Fucking her senselessly covering her mouth with his palm so the team wouldn't hear her pleading as his cock would ram into her with every thrust._

“How will you make me remember?” ready to play the game with her innocent voice knowing she was playing with fire, but that only excited him more. He smirked against her skin pulling her hips down roughly to the bed. His body towering over him smirking at the sight of his beloved.

Her arms fell onto the side of her head. She felt the cool air glide through her inner thighs when she felt Damian’s rough fingers pulled her shorts off leaving her in her white lacy panties.Pulling her thighs roughly towards him, wanting to take the full sight of her. The straps of the camisole falling onto her mid arms, her nipples peeking through the soft fabric. Her chest rising trying to maintain her breath not wanting to reveal how weak she already is with him. But it didn’t help whatsoever. 

Gods she was a perfect mess right under him. 

Damian's fingers lingered on to her hem of her underwear pulling it down ever so slowly exposing a chill down her clit. “ _Beloved._ I can already tell your pussy is aching to be touched.” gripping his hands on her inner thigh right below her dripping pussy, rubbing circles, teasing her not wanting to fully satisfy her just yet. 

She winced under his touch, partially begging for him. _“P-please_.” Smirking at her hesitant words he lifted her shirt grabbing her full round breast, fiddling with her hard tit. The room filling with the sound of her pants. Wasting no time swiftly removing his shirt exposing his hard tight chest with every scar that had to her.

“Tell me what you want.” his horse voice that she loved every time as he continued the small circles below her pussy wanting her to beg for his cock.

 _Oh fuck_

Damian’s eyes widen watching Raven’s hand glide down her precious body pressing her own fingers against her dripping clit, rubbing herself. Soft wincing escaping her lips, never breaking contact with his hungry emerald eyes. She was playing the game and by gods did that make drive him crazy, she was fucking teasing him now. 

“F-fuck!” Shock fell into her body feeling Damian’s fingers go deep inside with no warning. Thrusting his fingers in and out nonstop with his thumb rubbing against her clit. He needed to taste her. He was hungry for her, whenever he would stare at her naked beauty that feasted right before him. Spreading her legs wider continuing his motions with his fingers he bent his head coming to full view of her dripping wet pussy “You’re such a damn beautiful mess for me, _Habibti_.” 

Her head fell back when she felt Damian wrap his lips around her clit sucking hard. Curling his fingers against her thriving sweet wet with his tongue still causing pleasurable desires to her pussy. Her soft moans were going to get louder if he continued this process. He was practically feasting off of her as if he’s been craving her the whole day. 

In return she reached to clench his hair wanting more, wanting him to go deeper inside her that it pained her. She felt his rough hand grasp her breasts teasing her hard nipples. Every muscle in her body tensed feeling a rush of heat consumed over her by how much he was teasing her still. 

“ _You taste so fucking good,_ ” Pressing his tongue and lips further he sucked harder at her clit when he put her hands push him further in her. Grabbing her thighs for a moment, lifting them up to bring her lower body to the air, one hand still massaging her breast as the other wrapped around her thigh keeping her in position. 

Her thrusts were partially burning him by how much she needed him. _“Fuck right there please, Damian_ ” Her words came out breathy. Lips parting letting moans escaped her lips when she felt her cum dripping down her. It felt like electricity ran down her spine, feeling Damian’s tongue glide down behind her thighs tasting every drop of her, leaving none to waste. But he wasn’t finished with her. 

Releasing her legs his grip turned to her wrist pinning them above her head. His lips reaching hers stealing a fervor kiss that made her ache to touch him. But she couldn’t with Damian’s tight grip against her wrists. A low growl escaped him, feeling her bit his lower lip and tracing her tongue along it. He was going to lose his mind if he didn’t go inside her. 

“Stay quiet, Beloved _. Understood_?” That command only made Raven ready to cum again by hearing his rough sharp growl. Before she could even answer a loud whine came out feeling his cock stretch her pussy. Fuck she felt amazing. His thrusts only became harder, echoing the sounds of his balls slapping her soaking skin. Raven’s back arches causing her breast to bounce with each thrust he brought himself into.

“You’re mine. Tell me it, my love” His lustful hoarse voice dropping to her ears making Raven cum quickly just by hearing his demanding voice. Her lips parted wanting to answer him trying to control the moans that came out of her.

Taking the moment to release one of his hands to rub her clit in fast pacing circular motion.

It was like seeing stars having her eyelids slowly drift shut by the scrothing amount of pleasure riding through there body. She never felt this helpless under him when took control over her like this but azar she loved his new side to him. 

“ _Your mine too keep all to myself. Your mine to touch.”_ his thursts and fingers were only going rougher on her skin, that it drove her to the edge. 

“ _I’m yours, Damian. I’m all yours. I belong to you_.” Raven’s voice was loud and raw that it was filled with winces as Damian sunk his cock deeper inside her. It drove him mad like electricity being driven inside him when she added words all on your own. Feeling those words excited him even more it only brought his hips rougher to her. 

_Gods_ she couldn't keep up he was going to make her come again. Her vision became blurry when his thrust became faster and faster, his hips became a blur that it caused Raven to tighten around his cock every time he hit her most pleasurable spot in her pussy. She was cumming. Hard. Releasing his grip on her wrists her hands immediately clawing his back, which made him reach his point. The small stings caused him to join her in pleasures as heat thrived up his body, letting out a loud growl burying himself in her once more, having their hot dripping cum collide with each other’s. 

Both their moans bouncing through the walls echoing, by now he would’ve brung his hand to cover her mouth so the team wouldn’t know their dirty little secret but he didn’t care anymore, He wanted the whole world to know that she was his dear fuckin life that he wouldn’t give to anyone, ever. 

Tossing his body to her side on the bed both trying to control their breaths. Raven wrapped her arm over his chest drawing herself to him, “Your mine, too you know.” she pouted lifting her head up to meet that playful smile of Damian’s, who was running his fingers in her purple locks. “I love you a lot.” 

“Of course beloved. I love you always and forever” his voice a gentle whisper, placing a kiss on her forehead. That only made her bashful burying her head to the crook of his neck.

 _Always and forever,_ she liked the sound of that. 

\-----

Extra scene

“You have to believe me I heard Raven and Damian boneing last night.” Jon brought his hand over to Donna who had barely woken up from her deep sleep. “They were so loud, how couldn't you have heard it!” 

Groaning at his loud voice in the morning she brought her body to face him, “Babe, you were probably dreaming it or something. No way are Damian and Raven were having sex. Besides--” She brought her hand to caress his jaw drawing her lips near his, “they wouldn't be the only ones hiding secrets.” 

Planting small kisses at the corner of his mouths trying to build up the mood. 

“But still! Damian, my best friend! Isn’t telling me he’s having sex with Raven. Now that is just hurtful. I have to tell Dick.” Lifting the covers off his body heading straight to the door leaving Donna in the midst of his bedroom. 

_Yup, that was her boyfriend_. Secretly more interested in Damian’s life than his girlfriend’s. _Oh boy_ did she have to tell Raven that her little secret with Damian was now dead because of their loud crucial love making and her super hearing loud mouth of a boyfriend. God help them when Dick finds out. 


End file.
